Death of a Power Ranger
by PernDragonrider
Summary: A look into the far distant future as one of Zordon's first Ranger's nears the ending of his life or is it the ending he believes will come? Read and find out. Warning, slash at the end.


**Death of a Power Ranger**

Written by: PernDragonrider

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers is the property of Toei Entertainment, Ranger Productions, Disney, and Saban Enterprises. No copywrite infringement is intended. This is a fictional story written for fun and NO PROFIT. Please don't sue; barely make enough to pay the bill for keeping the computer online.

**AUTHORS NOTES: Rated: T:** This story deals with the death of a main character in the world of POWER RANGERS. If this concept bothers you, please do not read any further. This story is set far into the future, around the year 2093, 100 years after the Zordon's choosing his first five Power Rangers. Now onto the tale.

Jason Lee Scott slowly rose from his bed. _"Today's the day."_ He thought as he very slowly and carefully stood next to the small twin sized bed he'd slept on. _"Zordon chose us 100 years ago today. I'm the last of the originals left alive on Earth now. Trini, bless her soul, went first almost 97 years ago in a senseless car accident. Zack, he left us about 50 years ago, his heart just gave out after the death of his oldest son. Kimberly, my heart's little sister, left us around 20 years ago. She didn't want to go, but the cancer that took her life wasn't to be denied. Tommy didn't last much longer after she was taken from us. My bro held on for five short years before he joined his beloved. Now I'm the last one of us left alive; well the last one on Earth anyway."_

Jason slowly shuffled over to the small-attached bathroom and began his morning ritual of showering, shaving, and getting dressed. It took him longer and longer as the years had worn on; but today he took even more time. He was clean, dressed, and sat down in the comfortable armchair that was the last of the furniture in his small room at the Angel's Rest Nursing Home. He looked out the window, his gaze wasn't on the small garden that graced the courtyard of the place, but on a distant and far away place that few would ever know about. _"Rocky and Aisha went together at least. They were killed over in New Tech City about 68 years ago when the building they were in collapsed just moments after a monster attack. We were told that they died rescuing four children, who miraculously survived. That was just like the two of them. Adam and Tanya passed on around 30 years ago. According to their son, Adam Junior, they passed peacefully in their sleep. Which was a comforting thought for me, the last of Zordon's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, to know. I'm 115 years old and today is the anniversary of the day I became more than an ordinary high school sophomore. One hundred years ago, today, I became the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Fighting along side my friends we overcame everything Rita, Zedd, the combination of the two, the Machine Empire, and Divatox could throw at us. Kat and David, Tommy's biological brother, passed away about 10 years ago now. The fools in this place wouldn't let me go; but my oldest, TJ, went in my place. Today Billy should come for me. He knows that I don't want to be here anymore without those I loved and served with all those years ago. He promised me that I could live out what little life remained in this old body of mine on Triforia with Trey, or Phaedos with Dulcea."_

"Mr. Scott?" A perky nursing home aide said as she pushed open the door to his room that they had to lock from the outside to keep the elderly man from wondering away from his caregivers. "You have a visitor, a nice young man that says he knows you has come." The aide stepped aside and allowed the still young, even at 115, William "Billy" Cranston to enter the room.

"Hey little bro." Jason's quaking voice said a tear slid unchecked down his face. "You finally come to get me outta this hell hole?"

"I've come, Jason." Billy said with a choked tone of voice as he saw the changes that age had wrought on the one time strong and capable man he called friend. "The aide says that we can walk in the garden, if you'd like?"

"They keep me locked in here like an animal in a cage, Billy." Jason complained in a quaky voice. "Hell, even a walk in the courtyard will be like heaven to me."

Billy helped Jason to stand with tears shining in his eyes. The two walked slowly out of the room, down the hall, and then out the door into the enclosed courtyard. Jason shuffled unsteadily as Billy gently held onto his arm. Jason's strength gave out when they'd reached the farthest point away from the door of the nursing home. He sat wearily onto a stone bench and sighed. "I can't do this anymore, bro." Jason said with his voice clogged with age and tears. "You're still so damned young that it hurts to look at you or hear you talk, Bill. I'm old and tired, bro. I want to join the others; but these idiots here keep bringing me back from death's door every time. Get me out of here and let me join our friends and family, please."

"Jason," Billy said with a small sad sigh. "It's not your time, my friend."

"It's my time, Bill." Jason said with a small spark of his old, younger, self showing in his voice. "Trini, Zack, Kim, Tommy, Kat, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Tanya are all gone now. I'm the last left on Earth and I just want to be able to live without feeling like a caged animal. I don't want to breathe my last breath locked into a fucking eight by ten coffin of a room!"

"All right, Jason." Billy sighed again, this time in resignation. "Andros and Ashley's oldest son, Adair, is positioned overhead with his ship. "He and his teammates, descendants of the original Astro Rangers all, will teleport us onboard and Dulcea has granted your request to live the last of your life out on Phaedos. Trey's son, Trio denied your request, even though his father's will gave you that right. If I could, I would bring you to Aquitar and the Eternal Falls, but Delphine and the Aquitain Rangers have denied my pleas time and again. Is there anything from your room you want to take with you?"

"There's a small locked box in the top drawer of my dresser." Jason said as tears rolled down his age wrinkled cheeks unhindered. "I have the key in my pants pocket and that's all I want from this accursed place."

"All right, Jase." Billy said with an understanding tone of voice. He gently laid his hand on Jason's frail shoulder and he checked to be sure that there would be no witnesses to their teleportation. Billy pushed a button on the platinum bracelet on his right wrist and the two disappeared in streams of blue and red light. They materialized on the bridge of the Megaship. Zhane and Karone's oldest boy, Zanrone, caught Jason carefully as he stumbled slightly. "Adair, there's a locked box in the room that Jason occupied below; teleport it aboard please."

"Of course, Billy." Adair said his tone of voice was respectful and moments later the rather larger than expected box materialized next to where Jason and Billy stood.

"Good grief, Jason!" Billy said with a shocked tone of voice. "That's a rather larger than expected box. Just what the hell have you got in there?"

Jason just looked at Billy with sad, old eyes and carefully knelt before the large box. He shakily removed the small key from his pocket and with much trial and error finally managed to get the small lock open and removed from the hasp. He opened the top of the box and showed his teammate what was inside. Tears slid down the faces of all those on the bridge of the Megaship as inside the box were eleven small but ornately decorated golden urns. Each small vase was decorated with inlaid precious stones. Seven of the twelve urns were inlaid with only one color of gems; while the remaining four held two, three, or even four types of stones. Nestled next to each small sealed vase were the morphers each of the former teammates had worn during their time as Power Rangers. There were two that weren't sealed and Billy looked on with tear filled eyes as he realized that their leader had kept his promise to watch over his teammates for a hundred years. "When I'm gone…" Jason started and had to stop because of the emotions choking his shaky voice. "When I'm gone, this is your responsibility then, Billy. I've watched over them and kept them as safe as I could for a hundred years now. You're all that's left after I've joined them. Keep us safe, little brother."

Jason gently and tenderly closed the chest and locked it again. Instead of pocketing the key he held it out in an age withered and shaking hand toward the last of the Earth's original protectors. "Justin is here too, bro. He was one of us for such a short time; but he served with dignity and deserved to be included. He died earlier last year in another senseless accident. His plane crashed as he was taking off to see his children in Silver Hills."

"Should I contact your children, Jason?" Adair asked with a voice choked with tears. "Do you have anything you'd like to say to them before we leave orbit and head to Phaedos?"

"TJ knows, Adair." Jason sighed. "I told him when he came to see me last night. He'll take care of everything, quietly."

"We have a cabin prepared for you, sir." Cassie and the Phantom Ranger's daughter said with a very respectful and sad tone of voice.

"Name's Jason, little one." Jason said with the first smile in his voice that Billy had heard since his arrival. "Sir is something I haven't been called in a long, long time."

"I'll take him to his cabin, Alexis." Billy said with a small smile on his face for the stunned Pink Astro Ranger.

"Okay, Bill." Alexis said with a smile as Billy helped Jason off the bridge and to the large cabin they'd reserved for him.

Jason and Billy made it to the cabin and Billy got Jason to lie down on the bed and sleep. Billy sat with him, knowing from the scans the ship had performed on his best friend, big brother, and leader that he would never live to see Phaedos. Some twelve hours later, Billy and all the Astro Rangers were surprised when Jason opened his eyes and smiled at them. "I'll make it to Phaedos, bro." Jason said quietly as he looked over the shoulders of those gathered around his bedside and keeping a silent vigil. "I promised Tommy, Kim, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam that I'd go there before I died. I mean to keep that deathbed promise to all of them."

"Jase," Billy said with tears clogging his voice and flowing freely down his face. "The ship's scans say you won't last the four day trip, bro."

"I'll make it." Jason said stubbornly. "It's the last promise I made to any of you and I fully intend to keep it."

"He's just stubborn enough to do it, Bill." Tommy's voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time "We're all here with him and we'll sustain him to Phaedos, our old friend. Just as we'll all be there with you when you come to join us."

The stunned Astro Rangers and the last of Zordon's first Rangers watched in amazement as Jason's body was surrounded by swirling clouds of Red, Green, White, Yellow, Pink, Black, Silver, Gold, and even Blue. Jason sighed and fell back asleep as the clouds of colors merged with his body. "We're with him, Billy." Jason's voice said with conviction, but his voice was multi-faceted and sounded as if nine others were speaking too. "He'll see Phaedos and Dulcea before we take him with us. The grid is a wondrous place, Billy. You'll have plenty to research and keep you busy, again; once you join us. Until then, keep our ashes safe and dry."

Jason, amazingly, made the four-day trip to Phaedos as well as the climb up to the plateau and Dulcea's presence. Dulcea smiled as Jason walked boldly into the circle before the ever-burning fire in the center of the above ground ruins. "Welcome, Jason Lee Scott, chosen of Zordon. Phaedos and the spirits of Ninjetti welcome you and the spirits you carry within."

"Thank you, Master Warrior." Jason said respectfully as he bowed slightly. "I've kept my promise my friends. I'm ready to join you."

"Not just yet, Jason." Dulcea said with a smile as she saw the stunned look that passed over Jason, Billy, and all the Astro Ranger's faces at her words. "There is one ritual that I would perform before you join those that have passed before."

"We can wait, this time, Dulcea." Tommy's voice issued from Jason's throat with a definite smile showing in the tones.

"Very well." Dulcea said as she smiled at Jason. "I need those that are not Jason's own spirit to depart his body for a short time. He will not leave this mortal coil until the ceremony is complete and then he will join you joyously."

"I'll be fine, bro." Jason said with his own voice as all the others; but Tommy's spirit left him. "I know my time is here and I'm not afraid of anything anymore. I know, from all of your thoughts, just where I'm going and I look forward to joining you in that wondrous place that is the Morphin Grid."

Billy, Adair, Alexis, Zanrone, Jerry, and Carlos Jr. watched as Tommy's multi-colored spirit left Jason's body and he still stood proud and strong before the fire.

"Look deep inside yourself, Jason." Dulcea said as Billy smiled at the words he'd heard Dulcea speak almost 97 years ago echo inside of his mind. "Search for the animal spirit that resides deep in your heart and soul."

Dulcea blew the ceremonial dust over Jason and into the fire. When the flare up of the fire cleared, Jason stood clothed in a red, green, black, blue, yellow, white, pink, silver and golden Ninjetti uniform with the symbol of a fierce dragon emblazoned on his chest.

Jason slowly sank to his knees and Billy managed to catch him before he could continue. "Not yet, Jason, Please!" Billy pleaded as he watched the light leaving Jason's expressive eyes. "I need you with me, Jase! Don't leave me! I don't think I can live without knowing you're there for me. Jason!"

"He's not dying, Billy." Tommy's voice whispered on the wind. "Look at him, Billy. Open your heart and your eyes. He collapsed because of the infusion of power that Dulcea passed onto him. He's now the Guardian of the Great power along with you, proud and fierce wolf and our friend. You and he were always meant to become what you now have. We're here with you in spirit always. You now protect the Great Power and Phaedos from the forces of evil. Keep the traditions and the memories. Dulcea will join us after you and Jason have trained in the full ways of the Ninjetti. Love and care for each other, Billy. We love you and you will one day join us in this timeless place. Until then, keep each other safe, bro."

A stunned and completely shocked Billy looked down upon the man he held tenderly in his arms. He carefully and tenderly eased the Ninjetti face covering from Jason's face and gasped in shock to see a man his own, apparent age, instead of the withered and old visage he'd become familiar with seeing for the last fifty or sixty years. "How?" He manage to ask before he too fainted as Dulcea and the spirits from the Morphin Grid also infused him with the powers of a full Ninjetti Warrior and Guardian.

Five days later, the Astro Rangers had left Phaedos and returned to KO-35 with promises to Dulcea that they'd not reveal what they'd seen transpire. They had permission to tell their parents only. Jason and Billy were getting ready to make the trek to the monolith in the center of the Neola jungle when a transmission from Triforia was received on the specially encoded communications equipment the Megaship had left behind for them.

"Congratulations to the new Guardians, from Triforia." Trio's voice floated from the small highly powerful unit. "My apologies to you William Cranston; but I couldn't grant your request for Jason to come to Triforia to die. That was not his destiny as you have discovered."

The communication ended, only to be replaced with one from Aquitar. "Congratulations to the new Guardians from Aquitar." Delphine's voice now issued from the unit. "Cestria said for me to tell you that she's pleased with the results of your mission, William. Keep your heart's desire safe as you allow him to keep you safe, my friend. Aquitar out."

"Congratulations to the newest Guardians from Earth." Jason's oldest boy, Thomas Jason Scott, voice now called from the powerful communicator. "We're all fine here and want you and Uncle Billy to be happy now, dad. You've cared for all us kids for all our lives and we'll miss you; but according to Earth's records, Jason Lee Scott died two weeks ago at the ripe old age of 115 years. You're rock filled coffin rests between Uncle Tommy and Mom's graves. Come visit when you can, both of you. We want to see both of you happy and content just once in our long lives. Be happy, both of you! Earth out!"

The congratulations and well wishes continued for most of the day. The final shock, that had both Jason and Billy fainting was when Tommy, Kimberly, Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Adam, Kat, Rocky, Zack, and Justin joined them, not in spirit, but physically joined them on the plateau.

"Welcome to the world of a Guardian, bros." Tommy said with a smile and then they all laughed gently when the two men fainted from their final shock of the millennia.

"They'll recover shortly, Guardians." Dulcea said with a smile for the old, young, people standing before her. Tommy and the others looked to be no more than perhaps the Earth equivalent of twenty, just as Billy's age was frozen and his life extended by the water from Aquitar's Eternal Falls, Jason's age had been reversed by the huge infusion of power that came with his acceptance of the mantle of a Guardian of the Morphin Grid and the immortality that came with that responsibility. "Your physical presence is a large shock to both of them."

"We know, Dulcea." Tommy said with a wise and understanding tone of voice. "We had to come now, for we must insure their successful trek to the monolith of power. That direct connection to the Morphin Grid must merge with them completely. I can feel evil brewing again and it will take all of us to insure the survival of the world's of good this time."

"I have felt that growing evil as well, Tommy." Dulcea said with a small smile on her face as Jason and Billy started regaining consciousness.

"How?" Jason croaked in surprised as he held Billy while he slowly came back to full awareness.

"We're physically here; yet we're not." Kimberly explained as she kissed both men on the cheeks. "One perk of being tied to the Morphin Grid as spirits is that we can physically manifest for short periods of time. You and Billy are where you've been destined to be from the first now. Together and united forever."

"Kim!" Billy chided with a teasing tone of voice even though he never moved from the protective circle of Jason's once again strong arms and smiled slightly when those same arms tightened into a gentle hug.

"We'll come back to protect you on your pilgrimage to the monolith tomorrow, Jase." Rocky informed him with a smile of acceptance, love, and understanding on his happy and, once again youthful face.

"Tonight, reacquaint yourselves with the love you have both kept from the other for too long of a time." Trini told them with a smile of happiness for them gracing her once again lively face and twinkling eyes. Only a small part of her took girlish pleasure in making the pair blush faintly.

"Tomorrow will be soon enough to begin your journey, Guardians." Dulcea said as she watched the seemingly corporeal forms of the other ten Guardians fade away. "Tonight you should rejoice together for your reunion."

Dulcea walked away from the two men, their figures glowing in the light of the fire, and smiled in delight as she saw them kiss each other for the first time, knowing this was the first of many more to come.

XXXXXXXXXX The End XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: A very, very huge thank you to XrachX for all her help with doing beta work and editing this piece for me today. I have no idea whether it was the insomnia, the news of my newest niece's birth (at 3:32 am this morning), or whatever else caused this tale to spring from my mind. I was just writing to try and tire my brain out and this is the result. Please read and review; I'd appreciate your comments on this look into the, possible, distant futures of Zordon's Power Rangers. Thanks as always, Pern.


End file.
